1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faulty weft separating apparatus in a rapier loom for multi-color yarns which separates a weft which remains in a continuous state with a faulty weft from other normal wefts to remove the faulty weft from a shed via a weft removing apparatus when a faulty weft insertion occurs, thereby enabling the faulty weft to be removed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid open No. 62-177258 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,656) has disclosed a weft removing apparatus for a jet loom which automatically removes a faulty weft (which means the weft resulting from a faulty weft insertion) from the shed and restarts a loom when a faulty weft insertion occurs.
The apparatus according to this invention has a winding drum from which a lever is protruded to be disposed on the insertion side of a fabric. The rear portion of a faulty weft is caught by the lever and the winding drum Is driven to pull the faulty weft, thus winding the faulty weft around the drum so that the faulty weft which is beaten in cloth fell can be removed out of the shed. When a faulty weft insertion occurs, the loom inhibits a weft cutter from cutting the rear portion of the faulty weft and inhibits a new weft insertion during braking the loom, thus stopping the loom. After the loom stops, the shedding motion is reversed to pick find for the faulty weft and then the weft removing apparatus is actuated. Because the faulty weft remains in a continuous state with a weft supply package when the faulty weft is exposed in the shed, the weft removing apparatus is capable of catching the faulty weft easily by hooking it.
Although the apparatus according to the prior art causes no problem when it was used in a Jet loom, when such an apparatus was applied to a rapier loom for multiple colors, it is difficult to securely catch only the faulty weft, so that it is not possible to complete the weft removing operation. That is, in a rapier loom for multiple colors, normally, the weft to be inserted is selectively carried in front of an inserting rapier by means of a weft selecting finger, and until the weft is caught by the inserting rapier, the rear portion of the weft is not cut off, so that the weft remains in a continuous state with the weft supply package. Thus, when the loom stops due to a faulty weft insertion, the rear portion of the faulty weft is placed at almost the same position as the rear portions of the other wefts which have been inserted properly in the vicinity of cloth fell on the insertion side, making it difficult to distinguish the faulty weft from the properly inserted wefts and thus difficult to catch only the faulty weft.